


Folding Like Honey

by Noname109



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Derek, Rimming, Top Derek, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname109/pseuds/Noname109
Summary: “I’m gonna take you apart,” Derek practicallypurrs. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll bescreamingmy name.”“Derek,” he whines, flushing bright red because of how fucked out his voice sounds, throat raw. He swallows before speaking again. “Please.”“Is that all you can say?” Derek teases, and his hands wander over Stiles’s body. He feels soexposedlike this, totally on display for Derek. “Fucked your mouth so good you can’t talk, huh?”“Derek, I — ohfuck.”





	Folding Like Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. :)

“On your knees.” 

_Thud_. 

Hands reach out to cup Stiles’s face tenderly despite the harshness of the command just given to him. 

“So beautiful,” Derek murmurs, his lips parted in awe. Or maybe he’s sucking the scent of his arousal in to settle on his tongue that peaks out to wet his mouth. “Gonna be so good for me.” 

Stiles is almost embarrassed by how hard he nods his head, how he shuffles further into the v of Derek’s legs. Derek is perched on the end of their shared bed, legs spread lazily. Stiles buries his head in the crook of Derek’s hip where it meets his thigh. 

He smells like musk and sweat and something so delicious that it settles in his belly as a heat that just keeps growing the more Derek keeps looking at him like that. Like he’s a miracle he can’t believe is on his knees at his feet, practically _begging_ to be fucked. 

“Please,” he breathes, sucking in a deeper breath of Derek. “Wanna suck you off.” 

Derek inhales sharply and groans low in his throat, almost a growl. Where his hand was previously tracing patterns into the skin of Stiles’s neck, he now fists it in his short hair and yanks his head up so Derek can kiss him, all teeth and tongue and _fuck_. If they don’t get on with this now Stiles might just make a mess of himself more than he has already. 

He moans into Derek’s mouth, seeking more of that delicious taste of him. Derek pushes his head back after a few moments and Stiles watches as he pulls the shirt off over his head, revealing miles of tanned, muscled skin. It knocks Stiles breathless. He licks his lips and moves impossibly closer. 

They’re touching now, Stiles shoulders pressing in sharply against Derek’s thighs where they bracket his body, keeping him trapped there. Stiles doesn’t mind one bit. 

Next, Derek pulls his jeans lower on his hips, but not off. And _god_ is he even wearing underwear? Is he not wearing _anything_ under those sinfully tight pants? 

Derek unbuttons and unzips his pants in one fluid motion and then his dick is in Stiles’s face, all fat and thick and red and _dripping_. 

Derek pushes a hand through his hair encouragingly, and moans low and long as Stiles reaches his hands up and cups his balls in one hand, and his cock in the other, mouth sealing over the head. He can feel the vibration of the noise he makes as it reverberates throughout Derek’s body. 

It makes his own dick twitch where it lies curved up towards his belly. 

Derek pulls him in so close, suffocatingly close, and then he sets to work, wringing Derek dry of his pleasure, milking him for every damn _drop_.

Derek’s fingers dance in his hair, where he pulls at it. Stiles licks from the base of Derek’s cock, lets himself nose at the curly hairs there for a moment, and then he’s tonguing all the way up and up until he’s licking into Derek’s slit, encouraging more of that bitter tasting pre-come to drip sluggishly out. 

He pulls Derek’s foreskin down, revealing more of the pink head of Derek’s dick and he licks in and around it, teasing. 

Derek growls, and when Stiles looks up, Derek’s eyes are flashing red and his teeth have dropped, fangs poking out from behind his lips. His skin is glistening with sweat already, and Stiles can feel the poke of his claws against his scalp. 

Stiles hums as he takes as much as he can of Derek’s leaking cock into his mouth. Derek is hot and heady on his tongue. His cock is thick and full and so long and hard. Fuck, Stiles could come just like this, with Derek’s dick fucking his throat. 

Derek thrusts up with a groan when Stiles starts fucking the circle of his own fist in time with the swallow of his throat around Derek’s dick. 

When spit starts to drip down his chin, obscene sounds filling the room, that’s when Derek starts to come apart. And Stiles is so fucking proud that he can make Derek totally wolf out with just a little swirl of his tongue and constricting of his throat around the head as Derek fucks his hips up in earnest, little _ohs_ and _ahs_ coming faster and faster as he continues to unravel. 

Stiles lets his cheeks hollow out, sucking Derek off in earnest now. He lets his eyes flutter shut, lashes brushing his cheeks. He moans so prettily, and lets his body press in a tight line against Derek. 

That’s when Derek’s fingers tighten so hard that Stiles almost winces, and then his mouth is being _flooded_ with come, and having no warning means he chokes on it, and it spills out of the sides of his mouth. He does his best to swallow around Derek, and it leaves them both heaving for breath. 

Stiles continues to lick into Derek’s slit as come drips out, but his head is pushed away half heartedly when he becomes too sensitive. 

“Fuck, Stiles,” Derek pants out, and combs his fingers through his own hair. Then he swipes his thumb over Stiles’s messy mouth. He pulls him up so he can taste himself on Stiles’s tongue, licking into his mouth again, but this time it’s slow and rhythmic. 

In one swift motion, Derek is flipping them over so Stiles is pressed belly down into the mattress. Derek fits the palm of his hand to the back of Stiles’s neck, keeping him there. Stiles feels Derek’s breath ghost over the shell of his ear. 

“I’m gonna take you apart,” Derek practically _purrs_. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll be _screaming_ my name.” 

“Derek,” he whines, flushing bright red because of how fucked out his voice sounds, throat raw. He swallows before speaking again. “Please.” 

“Is that all you can say?” Derek teases, and his hands wander over Stiles’s body. He feels so _exposed_ like this, totally on display for Derek. “Fucked your mouth so good you can’t talk, huh?” 

“Derek, I — oh _fuck_ ,” he hisses out through clenched teeth as Derek fucking _licks_ into him. His hands hold his hips up and still, and his cheeks apart so Derek can tongue eagerly at his hole. “Fuuuuuuuuck,” he moans into the mattress, where his face is pressed, arms over his head. 

He moves a hand down between his legs, but Derek catches his wrist before he can touch his throbbing dick. 

“Hands to yourself,” Derek warns, and Stiles groans, but complies. Derek continues opening him up with his tongue, leaving him cold and wet for only a few seconds when he pulls away. Then there’s a finger there, pressing in and in and _fuck_. 

His cock jerks and he spills wet and thick across the sheets with a gasp. Derek chuckles and reaches to stroke him through it. 

“Just fuck me already,” Stiles grinds out, fucking into Derek’s warm hand and back on the finger inside him.

“Mm, soon.” 

“Not soon enough,” he pants out. His cock stays hard and wanting as Derek pushes one, two, three fingers into him. When Stiles starts to fuck back mindlessly on Derek’s hand, he pulls away. 

“Derek, please,” he breathes, and dares to look over his shoulder. He watches as Derek slicks up his cock, stroking himself a few times for good measure. Derek’s dick is still red and hard, veins bulging just like they are on his arms and legs. He kneels on the bed behind Stiles and grasps his cock with one hand and Stiles’s hip with the other. 

He pauses and meets Stiles’s gaze. His eyes are still burning red, even more so now. His fingers have those elongated claws that dig so nicely into Stiles’s flushed skin. His hair stands up, wet with sweat. 

Stiles watches as Derek pushes into him. It’s slow and tantalizing, a slow push of hips, so controlled and even that Stiles gets lost in it. He lets his head drop back against the mattress and pushes himself up onto his elbows so he can shove himself back until he’s got Derek inside of him down to the hilt. 

Derek’s movements stutter then, and so does his breath. 

“Fuck, Stiles.” 

“Yeah, just like that. C’mon, Sourwolf. Fuck me,” he teases, and he really wishes he didn’t. Or maybe he wishes he did a little bit more. 

Because in the next moment, Derek has him pressed so hard down into the bed that it leaves a dent in the memory foam. And there’s the sound of wet skin of skin as Derek fucks into him hard and fast and uncaring, all naked expanse of skin that doesn’t seem to end. Derek grunts and groans behind him, just _taking_ from Stiles until he has nothing left to give. 

“So impatient for me to fuck you on my dick? Just had to take me all in? Fuck yourself, fuck yourself open on my cock.” 

“Derek, gonna, fuck, gonna come, gonna —“ 

“Come for me.”

Stiles comes on a choked off scream that gets lost as Derek _roars_ and fills him up again. He can feel it drip down his thighs and Derek keeps thrusting in and out, in and out like a promise. 

Stiles’s body goes lax, landing him right in a pool of his own come, cock finally going a little bit soft, but not totally. 

Derek drapes himself over his back, pressing tender kisses into his sweat damp skin. His teeth tease the long cord of muscle between his neck and shoulder, and Stiles shudders, whimpering as Derek pulls out with a popping sound. 

Derek turns them over, rolls them out of the wet spot, and pulls Stiles against his body. Their legs tangle and their arms wrap around each other. Derek kisses him again, this time square on the mouth, all lazy pull of tongue against his own, searching for nothing but the taste of them both mingling between their mouths. 

When they break apart, they rest their foreheads together, breath still coming fast out of their lungs. 

“Such a good boy for me,” Derek breathes into his skin, continuing to pepper kisses all over. 

“Mm, only for you.” 

“Good.” Derek sucks a possessive mark into his throat. “All mine.” 

“Yours,” Stiles agrees. But he wouldn’t mind being shown again just how much he is Derek’s. Stiles can feel Derek’s smile against his cheek. 

“Later,” he swears, as if he could hear Stiles’s thoughts. Maybe he’s so out of it and lost in the post-orgasmic haze that he said it out loud. 

Either way, excitement still ignites that heat in his belly again. Stiles can’t wait for later. 

And maybe he won’t have to with how Derek is still pawing his big, hot hands over Stiles’s body.

###### 

**Author's Note:**

> [My New Tumblr](http://www.voltrons-oracle.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you again so much for reading :)


End file.
